


Aegri Somnia

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Eret and Niki | Nihachu are siblings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Letters, Manipulation, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, POV Multiple, Post-Election, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, We ignore canon, Whoever made it their real names i have a bone to pick with you, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, not the actual ccs but their rp characters, probably ooc technoblade but in fairness i say canon is MY bitch, sbi as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: POG2020 wins. It was supposed to be the best era of L'Manburg.It doesn't work out, but when does it ever?(Based on Wilbur's alternative Dream SMP script for POG2020 winning. With my own twist.)
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. faciam quodlibet quod necesse est

**Author's Note:**

> This is beta-read by my friend. Love to him.  
> Aegri Somnia translates to a sick man's dream.  
> Faciam quodlibet quod necesse est translates to I'll do whatever it takes.

A warm beam of sunlight engulfed the stage in front of a large crowd. The wood was new, varnished and gleaming. The light bathed a figure in a halo of light, making him seem angelic.

Wilbur stood tall, hands behind his back, a smile on his face that appeared victorious. Deep down, he was aware that it was much darker than just a triumph, but he could store the anger of almost losing his country.

Stepping up to the podium, now knowing he had won his leadership fair and square, he could feel the thrum of power in his fingertips. And he had one thing on his agenda. “Thank you everyone, for choosing me as your next president. I promise you; I will be what you need me to be.”

That was one thing he was certain. And that voice in his head kept telling him that what he was going to do was the best thing to do. Schlatt was a threat to L’Manburg’s freedom, everyone would see.

“Now, let’s get this party started.”

A chorus of cheers broke out among the crowd, and Wilbur turned to his little brother, who’s bright smile managed to make the stage that much lighter. They had won. But he still had to do something. “Oh, but before that, if I can take up more of your time, I have something to announce.”

His eyes swept across familiar faces (his son, red cheeked and excited, Niki, a proud smile on her features, Tubbo, the bright future reflected in his eyes) until it landed on Schlatt. He sat straighter in his seat but he seemed so much smaller now he was beneath him. The fear he had once struck in Wilbur was gone.

The once cold businessman sat like a wood board but there was a slight slump in his shoulders, a tremble in his hands, a nervousness in his eyes. And, oh, Wilbur was _basking_ in that.

“Schlatt, my wonderful _friend,_ you didn’t think I’d forget you, did you?”

Everyone turned, watching with curious eyes. Schlatt just sat straighter. “Citizens of L’Manburg, our own Schlatt has committed a crime against our country. One that would have allowed him to win much easily; voter fraud. I know, I know, it’s horrifying, isn’t it?”

Oh, Wilbur was enjoying this. The way Schlatt frowned was like his very own drug, he couldn’t get enough of it. “Well, I’m here to assure you that we don’t tolerate this in L’Manburg. Schlatt, stand up.”

The trembling was so much more noticeable when he was on weak legs. Still, he managed to keep himself upright.

His tone darkened, his smile growing colder like an oncoming winter. Now, he just had to deliver the justice he so desperately wanted to.

“My first decree as the _president—_ ” Schlatt looked so sour, he could almost laugh— “is to banish Schlatt from L’Manburg. If you return, you will not be spared. My generosity can only stretch so far.”

And his generosity was already stretched so thin. It was so taut, about to snap. All his self-restraint was being used to keep a wicked grin off of his face as he watched Punz pull out a bow and start aiming for Schlatt.

Maybe he couldn’t afford a smile, but Wilbur wasn’t going to let him get away without getting one last dig in. “See you soon, my friend.”

The crowd, some pulling out weapons of their own, others sat still, all watched on with apprehension as realisation dawned on Schlatt. He backed himself into the chair, almost falling back into it, stumbling to get away.

Like an animal being hunted. Good.

No one spoke until Schlatt had disappeared into the tree line. There was an echoing silence. Nothing. It was so loud.

“Well, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to L’Manburg. It’s president humbly salutes you.”

That was right. The President. Him. Damn anyone who tried to take that from him. Only he could pull off his vision.

* * *

Fresh air tasted sweeter in the aftermath of triumph.

If Tommy was being honest, there was never a doubt in his mind that they would win. Of course they would, Wilbur was the best choice for President. And everyone loved him, so they’d chose him because he was just that great.

Schlatt could eat shit. They’d won. Get _fucked_ goat man!

_(A little voice in his mind told him that they were so close to losing. They couldn’t be that beloved, could they? Were they going to lose L’Manburg? He couldn’t do that again.)_

Besides, he trusted Wilbur to lead them.

Scanning the crowd, Tommy found Tubbo, who was laughing, grabbing a hold of Niki as he shook in excitement. Honestly, he would’ve if he wasn’t in front of people. That shit was just embarrassing, he was supposed to be strong as Wilbur’s right-hand man. For Christ’s sake, he had died for L’Manburg!

_(But that had affected him too. Wilbur had to hold him in the night when the nightmares became too much. If he closed his eyes then he could see a painted smile of an off-white mask, he could hear the counting, the distance and faint “one, two, three…” that seemed never ending, the splinters of rotted wood digging into his palms. Tommy wasn’t strong, he didn’t feel it.)_

Speaking of, Wilbur turned to him slightly, grinning. To anyone else, it would’ve seemed triumphant but there was something so much darker in his eyes. Something terrifying.

Shit.

“Thank you everyone, for choosing me as your next president. I promise you; I will be what you want me to be.”

That was the Wilbur that Tommy had grown up with. All drama and bravado. They had won, hadn’t they?

“Now, let the party begin!”

The crowd cheered, Tubbo was watching him and Tommy pushed his shoulders back, holding his head up higher. Like Wilbur.

Before the crowd could stand and begin celebrating, Wilbur cleared his throat. What the hell was he doing? The moment was over, was he trying to drag it out?

“Oh, but before that, if I can take up more of your time, I have something to announce.”

Tommy bore his eyes into the back of his brother’s head, trying to see through to his mind. Long ago, Wilbur’s thoughts and feelings were worn on his sleeve. Whatever you wanted to know about him, all you had to do was look at him, or listen carefully to the strumming of the guitar coming from his room and you would know. Subtlety was never his strong suit.

But now? His face, once so lively and full of emotion was cold, dead, stiff. It was like looking at a statue, or someone entirely different.

It was like looking at fucking Technoblade, if only he hadn’t dyed his hair pink. However, his brother wouldn’t make a country, wouldn’t make children fight wars for him. No, he could fight them himself, and win much quicker than they had. And he’d do it with some weird fucking speech, because that was just what he did.

But the person who stood in front of him? He was entirely unfamiliar. And fucking terrifying.

“Schlatt, my wonderful _friend,_ you didn’t think that I’d forget you, did you?”

Voice dripping with vitriol and venom, like one of those special arrows their father had, the corners of Wilbur’s mouth barely twitched. They were still smiling but it was like it had been frozen, growing frosty and colder with each passing minute. That pull on the corners was holding back something wicked.

What the fuck?

But still, Tommy did nothing. He trusted his brother. However, he frowned at what was happening in front of him.

“Citizens of L’Manburg, our own Schlatt has committed a crime against our country. One that would have allowed him to win much easily; voter fraud. I know, I know, it’s horrifying, isn’t it?”

Flicking his eyes to Schlatt, the man seemed unfazed, like he had been expecting it all along. In fact, he sat, back straight, his chin tilted in a weak defiance. How one man could have that much pride despite what he had done was appalling, but maybe what Wilbur had said was just a misunderstanding. They could sort it out and take the right course of action on a different day.

This was why he would make a shit president.

“Well, I’m here to assure you that we don’t tolerate this in L’Manburg. Schlatt, stand up.”

Schlatt stood without complaint, proud and tall. Tommy shivered. Something wasn’t right. But it had to be. He was the vice fucking president; Wilbur was the leader. All their work and sacrifice had gone into this moment.

Why couldn’t it be perfect?

“My first decree as the _president,_ is to banish Schlatt from L’Manburg. If you return, you will not be spared. My generosity can only stretch so far.”

What? What was he doing?

No, he should let Will do what he needed to. He trusted him.

Punz grabbed his bow and aimed straight at Schlatt the string pulled back tightly, about to let go and send the arrow at him. For a second it looked like Punz was going to fire because he slowly let his hands slip, before dragging it back.

“See you soon, my friend.”

That seemed to jolt Schlatt, who almost backed himself into his chair, and hurrying away. Somehow, he still managed to move with some dignity, his face pulled into some cold mask of indifference. Surely, he had to be terrified, right?

“Well, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to L’Manburg. It’s president humbly salutes you.”

With that, Wilbur marched off stage, a gleeful twinkle in his eye, like a bright star. It left Tommy with a startled crowd and a silence that stretched on. Clearing his throat, he stepped up to the podium, his excitement drained.

He just wanted to go home. Lie in bed for a bit, maybe hear Wilbur strum his guitar and Fundy trying to play the piano in the foyer. Maybe Wilbur would be rustling around some papers in his study, or Tubbo reorganising the kitchen cabinets again.

But he had a duty to fulfil. Comforting his people was the most important thing he had to do. So, he cleared his throat and stepped up to the podium. “Uh, hi, I—in celebration of our recent induction, we—”

Shit, what was he supposed to do? Think.

“We’ll be holding a festival, a day of celebration!”

Good, situation averted. Continue with regularly scheduled speech.

“Not sure when, we’ll iron out the specifics later, but, that’s enough excitement for a day, huh?”

Silence. “That’s a great idea,” Tubbo called out. Thank fuck for him, honestly. “Right Niki?”

Niki seemed to be in a trance, staring at where Wilbur had walked away from. “Yes,” she said, her eyes never leaving that spot.

Well, at least he had some support. He’d have to talk to Niki later, see if she was okay, but first, he had to double check everything with Wilbur. The festival would have to given the go ahead by him, and there was something up. That wasn’t his brother, that was someone new.

Or, maybe Tommy was just making things up, he trusted Wilbur after all.

Besides, they wouldn’t have won if the people didn’t also find him trust-worthy. It would all work out. It had to.

_(But Tommy didn’t believe that. When had anything ever gone to plan? The small moment of peace they had, had shattered, leaving broken pieces all over the place. It would take a while to put it back together and even they it would be cracked and shaky. Conflict would be inevitable and now they were building up to it. Oh, what had Wilbur done?)_

Reaching for the door handle, Tommy stopped. When had that little voice gotten so loud? Since when did he actually listen to it? No, it was stupid. Just his mind messing with him.

He hardly had time to think about it, though, because the door swung open to reveal Wilbur. His coat had been hung up, his boots put on the rack, and his hat was thrown across the side table. The smile on his face was kinder, much more excited than it had been on the stage.

Was he okay now?

“Tommy! I was waiting for you to come back, I thought you’d follow but it took you a while,” Wilbur rambled, his hands flying everywhere.

As Wilbur floated from room to room, excitedly calling out his plans now that he had free reign to do what he wanted to do, Tommy hung up his coat and tossed his hat on the floor. “Your shoes as well.”

It was normal. Their usual routine. Surely, he had been imagining that coldness in Wilbur’s eyes. Yeah, that was it.

Even if he wasn’t, Wilbur knew what he was doing. He had to have done it for a reason, right?


	2. familia supra omnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's letters to Techno and the ones he gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> familia supra omnia translates to family above all.

The Blood God was not suited for a life of tranquillity. If it wasn’t fighting against a potato farmer for the title of being able to produce the most high-quality produce, then it was going out and purposefully buying horses to breed the best. Somehow, he managed to find a battle in anything.

Having said that, being called just Techno instead of the ‘blade’ was a pleasant contrast that he found himself liking. It reminded him of simpler times, with screaming laughter, flapping wings and guitar chords being strum through the night.

His thoughts were cut short when the voices seemed to pick up again. They seemed more freaked than normal, demanding he visit his brother.

_Technotwin, Technotwin._

_Wilmblur is messing with governments again._

_Technotwin._

_Techno, go get your brothers jfc._

_E._

_Technobro._

Shaking his head, Techno returned to work. Chat was weird. Seriously, Technotwin?

Techno wasn’t about to worry about his brothers. Tommy would send a letter, and Wilbur had stopped contacting him a couple years ago. They were hardly a part of his life. _(But he so wished that they were.)_

He got back to work, the potatoes weren’t going to collect themselves, after all.

* * *

Being the vice president was draining. Anything that Wilbur didn’t do, was done by him, which was a lot. Before, Tommy did a lot less but since Schlatt, his brother had doubled down on people doing their work. And Tommy could see the eyebags under his eyes growing.

He just felt like a whiney bitch, everyone else was working harder and doing more, and he was doing hardly anything.

_(That was entirely untrue. Wilbur was making him sign all the paperwork he didn’t want to, and he had to okay all of Tubbo’s building plans, and he had to give Fundy his permission to do anything, and he also had to visit all the citizens because ‘he had to make friends’. He hadn’t done this before; he didn’t expect any of this.)_

Although it was hard on him, he couldn’t help but see how it was affecting Wilbur. Despite the little hiccup at the beginning, Tommy had thought that he would get better, but he had only gotten worse. If he was tired then his brother was about to keel over in exhaustion.

But somehow, Wilbur seemed to be on something at all times. Now, he was smiling more than ever, laughing with glee all the time and being friendlier to everyone, even Eret!

_(But there was something uneasy whenever Wilbur talked to Eret, a darkness hidden under a mask of care. It was like he was daring him to do something, to try betraying them again.)_

But he found himself with nothing to do at long last and he gazed forlornly out of his office window, watching the grass sway in the wind and the petals of a dandelion dancing across the sky.

Tommy remembered a time, soon after Phil had first told them about all the wild plants you could make into food, when Techno had gone exploring and brought back a cluster of dandelions. It was actually for Wilbur, but Tommy had suggested that they make it into some tea.

They had spent most of that afternoon brewing a pretty weak brew, but Tommy could remember how Phil had indulged in his and Techno’s efforts and drank every cup they gave him. Even Wilbur had had some, although he was much more critical with his review.

Simpler times.

How long had it been since he had talked to Techno? A month, two? He had been slacking, but his eldest brother had not. There was a pile of unanswered letters in his draw and now that he had the time, Tommy decided he should reply. He owed a lot to his brother, and he was nice to write to.

Picking up a letter, Tommy skimmed the words he’d already read, deciding how he should go about telling Techno what had happened. His brother was very adamant that, whilst he didn’t mind hearing about the country Wilbur had started, he didn’t agree with it. So, Tommy really tried to keep his mentioning of it down.

But when it was all he had done, it was hard.

**_29/09/2020_ **

**_Techno,_ **

**_Man, I don’t know how to start this. Maybe I’d have something funny to say but I’ve got nothing, not recently. Wilbur’s got me going everywhere and it’s starting to piss me off. I can’t do anything; I have to work all the damn day. And I don’t even get time off because Wilbur just doesn’t stop so I can’t._ **

**_It’s fucking great. I’m living the high life._ **

**_I’m not. You can’t see it but, trust me, I’m rolling my eyes right now._ **

**_Honestly, might take you up on your last letter. I can still visit, right? I know I haven’t responded recently but I want to see you again._ **

**_Also, thank you for the picture of your horses. I got a new frame for it and it’s hung up in the hallway. And congratulations on winning the great potato war. Now eat something other than baked potatos. Maybe a carrot or something._ **

**_Hoping to see you soon, big man._ **

**_Tommy._ **

Hopefully Techno would respond soon.

_05/10/2020_

_Tommy,_

_You could try talking to Wilbur? He’s your brother, he won’t bite. I started a carrot farm. Now I have that and potatoes. So, a variety._

_The offer is still up by the way. Feel free to come to the farm._

_Techno._

**_18/10/2020_ **

**_Techno,_ **

**_Wilbur is pissing me off. I talked to him and he told me that as Vice I was just going to have to get used to it. I never used to do shit like this and I was his VP before. God, this is so annoying. Maybe I could tell Dad, he’d put Wilbur straight, just like he used to._ **

**_I did some stuff this week. Mainly paperwork, but Tubbo wants to start a new project. It’s just some new houses, and Niki wants to make a whole shopping district, which I’m currently trying to get through Wil, since I’m not sure he wants an economy._ **

**_That was a thing. Wilbur got me a new cat, it’s pretty small and I’m not too sure about it. He says it’s for ‘support’ but I can handle myself. What does he think I fucking am? A child?_ **

**_I have work now, thank you Wilbur._ **

**_Tommy._ **

****

_21/10/2020_

_Tommy,_

_Just do less, I’m sure he won’t mind. Have fun with your house building. No cobblestone towers, though. They’re ugly._

_Techno._

**_30/10/2020_ **

**_Techno,_ **

**_Bitch, my cobblestone towers are fucking amazing. You’re just not on my level yet, so shut up._ **

**_We’ve got the go ahead for the residential and shopping district. I think I might try selling some cobblestone. Tubbo was thinking of setting up a natural goods shop, mainly honey and shit like that. He really loves bees._ **

**_And just for you, I’m starting a potato farm near here. I think you’d be proud of how big I plan on making it. Maybe I’ll even beat you and be crowned the potato king. Get ready for it, bitch._ **

**_Tommy._ **

****

_02/11/2020_

_Tommy,_

_Wow, I’m really shaking. Good luck with your shop. I have some sheep now. I called them Edward and Liz._

_Techno._

**_18/11/2020_ **

**_Techno,_ **

**_My potato farm is thriving! I named a little strawman after you and he sits right in the middle. If he was a bit taller than he would be a life size replica, but you’re just a giant._ **

**_The cobblestone business is slow, I’m having to resort to some… unsavoury methods of getting enough to fill the shop. Antfrost doesn’t mind. (It’s not like he has a choice about it anyway.)_ **

**_Wilbur was fine for a while, when we were building. That reminds me, the residential area is underway. Tubbo builds most of the houses, Niki helps as well sometimes. I get to decorate them, ‘cause Wil said I’m banned from touching the construction._ **

**_But since then, he’s gotten hard on the work again. I tried not doing it, but he’s persistent and a bastard. He just told me off. Fundy and Tubbo didn’t sleep in the house that night._ **

**_Anyways! Phil actually sent me a letter the other day, I was wondering if he had with you?_ **

**_Tommy._ **

****

_22/11/2020_

_To Tommy,_

_You now have a wolf named after you. I extended the farm and I have beetroots now. Wilbur will get over himself soon. It’s just stress, I’m sure. Take breaks._

_Phil did send me a letter. He always does, but it’s usually business._

_Techno._

**_06/12/2020_ **

**_Techno,_ **

**_My cat, Hugo, is here with me when I’m writing this. I built a little holiday house a bit away from L’Manburg. Tubbo put up another one right next door._ **

**_Quackity has sworn his loyalty to L’Manburg, but he looks terrified. I don’t know Blade, I’m a bit worried for him._ **

**_Niki insisted I send some cakes. Enjoy the carrot cake, your new favourite vegetable._ **

**_Tommy._ **

****

_09/12/2020_

_Tommy,_

_Thank you for the picture of Hugo. The carrot cake is nice. Don’t worry about Quackity, he’ll get over it. Your last letter was short. Stay safe._

_Techno._

**_17/12/2020_ **

**_Techno,_ **

**_So, this is dumb. It’s been a while, sorry, big man._ **

**_I haven’t been too busy. I’ve started decorating some of the houses. Tubbo wants to make some gardens and make the outside ‘pretty’. Really, he just wants some flowers for his bees, but I’m not going to mention that I know that. He really likes them._ **

**_Fundy’s gotten quite good at his piano playing now. Wilbur tried to record him the other day but he kept messing up and refused to play with the camera out. I had to go out and buy him some cookies so he’d perk up. He said to say hello, by the way._ **

**_Ugh, at least with all the work, Wilbur is buying me some new stuff. I got a new chair so I don’t have to feel my back ache when I’m in it all day. Really, I’m itching for a bit of fun._ **

**_Tommy._ **

****

_20/12/2020_

_Tommy,_

_Doesn’t matter when you get back. Hello, Fundy. Maybe if I visit, I can hear some of that piano and have some of that famous honey_

_I expanded for some wheat; I was thinking of making some bread. The carrots are wearing thin. Here’s a picture of my small animal collection. Carl, Edward, Liz and Tommy._

_Techno._

**_23/12/2020_ **

**_Techno,_ **

**_I’ve enclosed some Christmas presents. It’s mainly some food, but I made something too, so you better like it._ **

**_I liked the picture; I’ve put it up on my desk. Tubbo says that my dog counterpart looks really cute, but he’s not cute, he’s gonna be a big man like me when he gets bigger. I’m not cute._ **

**_We’ve decorated for Christmas! I’ve finally had something other than paper work to do. We’ve put up a massive tree, it took so long to put up, me and Tubbo spent fucking ages trying to get to the top. Niki put up some tinsel and bunting around the place. Fundy was trying to work out how to put the lights up in some fancy way that didn’t end up working. Simple redstone will always work out against whatever the fuck he was doing. Quackity actually tried to help with it, but he was strangely quiet. He did talk to me though, so I count that as a win._ **

**_I took a picture of the tree._ **

**_Tommy._ **

****

_27/12/2020_

_Tommy,_

_Thank you for the gifts, I’ll open them on Christmas. I’ve wrapped some gifts for you all, but I’ll send them to everyone individually. I haven’t decorated yet, I probably won’t do much._

_Phil sent me a new collar for Tommy today. It was red with a bell. Now he looks more like you._

_Techno._

**_10/01/2021_ **

**_Techno,_ **

**_My time’s short today._ **

**_I’m sorry I keep taking forever to respond. My potato farm ended up dying. Someone trampled it. They even set fire to strawman Techno. Fundy helped me put up some wanted posters for the people who did it. I don’t think we’ll find them._ **

**_I’m just tired. Really fucking tired. I’m going straight to sleep after this ‘cause I just haven’t been, y’know?_ **

**_Thank you for the axe._ **

**_Tommy._ **

****

_12/01/2021_

_Tommy? Are you okay?_

_Techno._

**_14/01/2021_ **

**_Techno,_ **

**_I don’t know. Not anymore. Stuff’s happening._ **

**_Tommy._ **

****

_16/01/2021_

_Tommy,_

_What do you need?_

_Techno._

**_04/02/2021_ **

**_Techno,_ **

**_Please, come. I can’t deal with him anymore. I’m so sick of this._ **

**_Tommy._ **

****

Techno put the letter down and brushed his hand over the pictures he’d accumulated over the months. The small one of strawnman Techno, the larger one of the tree with Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy and Wilbur posing underneath and the one of Hugo lounging on Tommy’s desk while he stroked his head.

His gaze moved to his swords, shining and shimmering with enchantments. And his mind was made up.

Reaching out again for a pen, he began drafting a letter to his father, asking if he could come look after the farm for a while. There was something wrong and Techno wasn’t about to let anything happen to his small little family.

_Technobro?_

_We taking L’Manburg down?_

_Blood for the blood God._

_ScaredInnit._

_E._

_L’MANBURG._

Shaking his head to get rid of the voices, Techno got up and swipped at his Netherite sword. Only idiots decided to mess with his family. And he apparently had to teach one of them a lesson.

No one touched his brothers. And no one touched Tommy especially.

_Big brother Techno?_

_Blood for the Blood God!_

_Awwwww, cute._

_Technobro._

_CUTEEEEE._

He sighed to himself. Of course, Chat would ruin the moment. They always did.

But one thing they couldn’t ever do was pull him fully away from his thoughts and he worriedly glanced out the window. Carl was fast, but even then, the server was at least a few days ride from his. Hopefully Tommy could hold out until then.

Sending a silent prayer, he told himself he would make it there before anything got worse. Tommy just had to hold on a bit longer, he was on his way. His big brother was coming. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, my anxiety has been so bad today that i've been in bed all day. still, i did some work today so i'm proud. was experimenting with this way of writing, think it went well.


	3. imperium sine fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki notices some things happening in the server. She's not happy.

If Niki was being honest, something was off with everything but mainly Wilbur. When he had been up on that stage there was evil in his eyes. A raging hellfire of sorts. She had only seen that look once, and he had gone off the deep end, drunk on his own hubris.

Eret had gotten her out of there, though.

Often times she found herself watering plants and baking whilst keeping a close eye on the Soot Administration. Sure, she was a part of that, but her involvement was small at best and scarce at worst. With few meetings with Wilbur himself and barely a job to do, time was infinite.

Days passed by and her hands itched for something to do. Tommy was busy all the time, doing whatever task Wilbur had tossed on him, and Tubbo was more than content to spend his time with his bees. And she wasn’t going to go anywhere near Wilbur for a while after what she had seen in him.

If she was being honest, she just wanted to set up some cute buildings in L’Manburg. Fundy agreed, but he was chasing after some adventure to try and appease his dad, so his time was limited.

With all her options depleted, she made the trek to Eret’s castle. In a move to please her friends, she’d shied away from him, even though they had been so close. She didn’t live in L’Manburg during the first war, but she had seen how his betrayal had affected everyone. Any mention of him and Tommy got very quiet, Tubbo would stop smiling, Fundy’s ears would flatten and Wilbur would draw his lips into a thin line and the passion would drain from his voice.

But, at the end of the day, he was still her brother and she missed him more than anything.

The castle loomed over her and she found herself knocking, slowly and quietly. Her hands picked at strands of her hair, twisting it, flicking it and gently tugging at it.

Seconds took by. One. Two. Ten. Fifteen.

Forty-five and the wooden door creaked open. In the doorway stood Eret, adorned in a red jacket, lined with gold tassels and a crown that sat neatly on top of his head, with bright, multi-coloured jewels encrusted in it. He was so similar yet so different.

“Niki?”

“Hi.” Her attempt at a smile was weak but at least it drew one out of him as well.

Stepping back and opening the door wider, he looked around, probably for someone else. “Why are you here?”

How could she explain that feeling of unease whenever she was with someone? How could she say that there was no one to spend her time with and she just missed him. More than anything she wanted her brother back. But how could she say that when she’d abandoned him?

“I just wanted to see you.”

That seemed to perk him up, and he broke out into a wider grin. “Well, I could show you the place?”

It was awkward, full of trepidation and unsurety. It would take a long time for the easiness that had come in their relationship before. But as he led her around his (mostly) empty castle, the little amount of decoration was enough to tell her that he hadn’t changed.

This was her brother. She could trust him.

* * *

If Niki was being honest, L’Manburg was thriving. Much more than it had been before. Now, with Tubbo’s residential area under way and the new shopping district that had gotten the go ahead, there was a sense of being an actual country rather than just a small community. Having said that, though, the ugly black walls stuck out like a sore thumb.

It also didn’t help that she had heard through the grape vine that Wilbur was planning to extend the wall.

But even if her home was better than ever, it still didn’t stop her from spending most nights with Eret. And Fundy and Tubbo on occasion, but they were always very quiet whenever that happened.

(She had asked when they came to her door one night, she had questioned them as she sat them down at her table.

(“Tommy told us to go somewhere,” Fundy had muttered, ears pulled so tightly against his head.

(“Wilbur was… was…” Tubbo shivered in his seat.

(It told her all she needed to know. That poor kid, sitting through Wilbur and his explosive temper.)

The stone seat underneath sent a jolt of pain through her, reminding her of how uncomfortable she was and she shifted on it. Eret noticed and grabbed at a blanket. “It’s comfier.”

Still apprehensive about taking anything from him, she accepted it but placed it beside her. Thankfully if Eret noticed then he didn’t mention anything. It made it easier to start up a conversation.

“Is Wilbur going to accept my deal?”

Niki wasn’t knowledgeable on anything going on in the politics of L’Manburg. All she knew was that she was able to build some houses and some new shops and that Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy were going to join in on the fun. “Wilbur’s a wild card at the moment.”

Her brother scoffed at that. “When was he not? Even in the revolution I never knew what he was thinking. Tommy was the only one that could get into his head.”

“I don’t think even Tommy knows what’s going on with him anymore. Something’s changed. It changed when Quackity told him he and Schlatt pooled their votes together.”

There was a short pause in the conversation as Eret poured out their mushroom soup. But as he sat back down, he sighed. “Being almost defeated would do that, I guess. One percent is such a small margin to win by.”

Inbetween her tiny mouthfuls, she thought. “Is he scared?”

“Of losing?” He stopped and held his bowl loosely in his hands, seemingly lost in thought. His stare never wavered from the fire in front of them. “Power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely.”

Well, he would know, wouldn’t he? In fact, he was probably the best person to judge whether power was corrupting their President.

Still, it was food for thought. “Tea?”

Eret looked back up at her. “I can get the mugs.”

That was that on the hard conversations. At least for now.

* * *

With Tubbo and Fundy spending more nights round her house, she finally felt okay to bring them to Eret’s castle. It was a tightrope of sorts, she had to work out a way to walk this very fine line and balance it all. The children she brought along with her were sensitive, they had escaped to her to get away from the shouting and stress. She couldn’t afford to break their trust but if they made up with her brother then they could all work out what to do with the state of Wilbur.

Knocking on the door, she looked back at the two kids. Tubbo was playing with his hands, picking at the skin near his nails, and Fundy’s tail was quickly flicking from one side to the other. They didn’t know where they were and she couldn’t decide if that was for the best or not.

When Eret opened the door, the two looked ready to run and Niki had to place a hand on each of their shoulders to ground them. “I trust him, okay?”

It wasn’t enough to get them to drop the stiffness of their muscles, but they followed her inside with no objections. Thank God for that, she didn’t know what she would do if they refused her.

She was even more thankful that Eret seemed to realise that they were very unsure around him and kept his distance, handing the food to Niki to pass it to them. They waited until their host started eating, deciding that he wouldn’t have poisoned them.

That night was very quiet. Conversations were whispered or short. No matter what, Fundy and Tubbo wouldn’t say a word to Eret. Everything had to go through Niki. “Are you guys sleeping with us tonight?”

“We’re not going back to the house.” It was firm and final and it was the first that Niki had ever heard Tubbo like that. Not even when Wilbur had led them all into a battle or even when Tommy had convinced him to get involved in some scam that ended up doing more harm than good.

In his seat, far away from Tubbo and Fundy, Eret sat straighter. “I have a guest room.”

Fundy scowled. “No.”

“Fundy—”

Whipping round, Fundy’s mouth curled into a snarl. “If Da—Wilbur finds out, how do you think he’s going to react?”

“I don’t care, Tommy told us not to come back, why do you think he’s saying that?”

It was the first time that either of them had mentioned why they kept leaving without any sort of fear in their voice. Just anger and a hint of exhaustion.

“If we stay then it’s going to happen sooner rather than later.”

“If we stay then Tommy can actually get some sleep,” Tubbo shot back. That ended the conversation and an echoing silence fell upon them.

The air was awkward and no one moved, until Fundy stood. “Where’s the room?”

Eret pointed to a hallway. “Three doors down, on the right.”

Almost immediately, Fundy hurried away, until he paused right at the door. “Thank you.”

And with that, he left.

“I, uh, should go too,” Tubbo muttered, standing up, “he doesn’t like being alone when they argue.”

Before he went, Niki needed to know what had happened. The mystery that shrouded Wilbur and Tommy was never-ending. Something had changed with Wil but she thought it’d be over soon but it seemed to just continue, but that wasn’t him. It was never him before.

“Tubbo,” she called and he froze on his way to the hallway. He hummed. "What happened?”

“Fundy said something, I don’t know, and Wilbur just got annoyed and then Fundy didn’t stop. I think he was just trying to have a bit of fun, but Wil’s been tired so…”

Tubbo trailed off and turned back to them. His face was stricken and his eyes brimmed with unshed tears that seemed like a dam ready to break. The whole situation felt like a pot that was simmering and left too long before it just began bubbling over the top. This was the aftermath.

“Tommy always deals with it,” Tubbo sniffed, bowing his head, “he wasn’t even home when it happened so Fundy got more of Wilbur today. And then Tommy came back and started shouting back and that’s when he told us to go.”

Oh, those poor boys.

* * *

The bakery had given Niki some time to think to herself. It had also given Fundy, Tommy and Tubbo other things to do and no one had had to sleep round hers or Eret’s since. She was seeing more of them now that there was building to be done.

Tommy seemed happier to be outside and have more time to mess around. Since his decoration work had begun, he had been a little terror as of recent. Everyone had to keep an eye on him so he didn’t end up putting a million fireplaces in the houses. What was with him and fire?

Still, she was glad to see some of that spark back in his eyes. Maybe he looked more tired than he did before the election but everything was getting better. It was finally looking up.

Wilbur even came into the bakery. He smiled. Just like he used to, with that easy aura. They’d even had a pleasant enough conversation, although it was short and without the depth they would usually have before everything.

But the good mood meant Eret was much more determined to get Wilbur to agree to the trade agreement, despite what Niki was trying to tell him.

“I just want to know if he’s considered it,” he had said, placing his bowl on the table. “I’ve got way too many mushrooms and I just need some cocoa beans.”

This conversation had gone on for too long, and Niki just didn’t know. Of course she didn’t, she might’ve been part of the L’Manburg government but she had been avoiding Wilbur and he only ever told Tommy anything. And the poor kid had been cooped up a lot recently.

“Eret, I don’t know anything.”

But her brother was never one to give up and she wished he was. How many times was she going to have to say ‘I don’t know’ before he realised.

“Niki, come on. You’ve got to be my eye in L’Manburg. You’re all I’ve got.”

“I wonder why that is.”

Everything stopped. She took a moment to realise what she’d said.

No. Wait.

“Eret I—”

He scoffed, turning away from her. “No, I know. I’ve heard it all before.”

Oh. Oh.

What had she said? That tremulous relationship they had built hadn’t shattered yet but she had took a sledge hammer to the foundation and it was about to crash.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“Yes, you did,” he shot back hotly. But he bowed his head and sighed. “But you’re not wrong.”

They had never talked about what had happened before. It was one of those ‘untouchable’ topics that was edged around. On the few occasions that Fundy and Tubbo, when Tubbo had tried so hard to breach the subject, Eret had closed up and stopped answering any of the questions.

And to hear Eret finally say something was shocking. “Eret…”

Standing up, Eret shook his head. “I shouldn’t have done it. I know I shouldn’t.”

“Then why did you do it?” she asked, walking to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Because, Dream offered me this. I could do something other than sitting around and twiddling my thumbs,” he muttered, gesturing around at the castle, “I could do some good with the power I had. And no one wants me anymore.”

No, they didn’t, did they? Fundy had argued with Tubbo about staying anywhere near Eret, scared of Wilbur’s reaction. Tubbo had been kinder but he still flinched away from any sort of comfort her brother tried to give him. And Tommy avoided any subject that even involved him.

He didn’t even go near the place the final control room was at.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

She didn’t know if she was.

* * *

Fundy was helping with the shopping district now. All his effort was going into it and he never stopped talking about how his dad would love it. It also turned out that Tommy had been sending letters to Techno. She gave him some cakes to give to him. The Blood God was a good ally to have.

Quackity had joined them, although far less jovial than he once had been. There was something he was hiding.

It was peaceful.

* * *

Christmas was approaching and the whole of L’Manburg (even Eret was allowed in on the festivities, but everyone kept their distance and Wilbur could only manage a forced smile that curled at the ends, like he was mocking him in some way) had gotten in on decorating.

Tubbo had taken over the tree and Tommy was more than happy to work out how to get the star on top of it. Fundy had taken over on the ground decorations, and had even managed to convince Quackity to help with setting some reindeers up. She had put up the lights all around the town and Eret had helped with making sure it all worked.

Even some people from outside had gotten involved, including Bad, who had given some tree garments to them. As an offering of peace supposedly. When they had left Wilbur had scoffed, and turned back around. “They just want us to stay out of their business.”

If she was stronger, or not suspicious of Wilbur she would’ve said something, but she found herself saying nothing. Better to stay on his good side.

Nodding her head, she turned to where she saw Tommy and Tubbo at the tree. They were trying and failing to get some lights on the branches of the massive Christmas tree. “Yeah.”

“Well, I should get to the office. Tell Fundy if you see him that I want to speak to him.”

Okay, fine. She could do that.

His lips pulled into a thinner line as he glanced at his Vice, before turning and walking away, hands finding themselves behind his back.

At least everyone else was happier.

* * *

Christmas was fun. Tommy had given her a collar for her fox, Fundy and Tubbo had baked her a whole assortments of sweet treats (because apparently she needed to be treated sometimes, their words) and Eret had given her a golden necklace.

Wilbur looked happy that day.

* * *

Apparently, Tommy had made a whole farm, but that didn’t matter. It was all gone. Stamped out and the strawman in the middle had been burnt.

Tommy didn’t come out for weeks after that.

* * *

That day Niki was up early. She wasn’t usually an early riser but that day something was about to happen. It was a gut feeling and it had never been wrong before so she was inclined to agree with it.

The morning was spent with Fundy and opening the bakery up for business. She was thinking about maybe taking him on as an apprentice, teaching him how to run the business. Although it would have to go through Wilbur first and she was not looking forward to trying to get him to agree to it.

A ping from her communicator had her looking up at Fundy, who had also pulled out his and was looking at it. His eyes widened and he stared down at his screen. “Holy shit.”

“Holy shit, Niki, check your com.”

She slipped the cool metal into her hand and switched it on. There was five words blinking back at her, demanding her attention.

Technoblade has joined the game.

Huh. Now this was going to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd say i have an excuse as to why i didn't upload this yesterday, but honestly, i left my laptop downstairs and couldn't be bothered to go and get it. this is laziness at it's finest.


	4. alea iacta est

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Schlatt spend time in a ravine. Just two bros in a cave, what could go wrong?

Trudging outside of L’Manburg, Quackity found himself huffing as he reached a cliff. There was a crack in the rock, big enough to fit in. Maybe he didn’t know Schlatt well, but it didn’t look like something that had happened naturally. It was manmade.

“Schlatt, buddy?”

Peering inside the small cave, Quackity saw a hunched figure. They looked up; face pulled into an animalistic snarl. “The fuck do you want?”

Well, he didn’t have to be so rude. All he was trying to do was help him. Oh, right, he actually hadn’t said why he was here. Was that why Schlatt was being so hosile?

“Wanted to see how you were doing,” he explained, walking further into the hole, “and to tell you that Wilbur is a motherfucker.”

That gained a laugh from Schlatt but it was venomous and bitter, dripping with hatred and hostility. “Tell me something I don’t already know.”

“Let’s overthrow him.”

Perking up from his spot, Schlatt looked him up and down. It was spine-chilling as his cold and calculating gaze skimmed over him, like he was trying to size him up or solve him like he was a puzzle. This was why he would’ve made an amazing president; he could guess what he needed from one glance.

Stumbling closer, Schlatt grabbed him by the shirt. “If you’re joking, I will skin you.”

And Quackity believed him.

“You have a plan, kid?” Schlatt asked, pushing him back against the wall.

“Uh, I don’t know.”

Laughing, Schlatt pushed him and he fell into the wall again. “You’re the most useless rescuer I’ve ever met.”

Yeah. Okay. That worked too. He would’ve preferred a thank you but that was fine.

* * *

The ravine was a recent development. They’d stumbled upon it by accident and Quackity had mined into it, deciding that this would be a pretty cool place to make a secret base. It was dark and stank of mould and the damp, but with some love and care, it would become homey.

Although, when it came to decorating, Schlatt dug out a room for himself and touched nothing else, so it left him to do everything else. Honestly, could the man do anything for himself? He took it back; he’d be a shit president.

Having said that, though, he was so proud of what he’d managed to do with the place. Rustic wasn’t usually his thing, but now that he’d done it, it looked good. It had an aesthetic about it. But Quackity found it hard to focus on that when he made it.

Wandering down the steps, he carried a couple of logs in his hands, which he tossed at the floor. Knocking over some bottles on their way down, they landed right next to the fireplace that he had carved out. Gross. Now there was alcohol all over the floor.

“Schlatt! Clean up your fucking mess!”

His voice echoed around the wall and he heard a groan from the other end. “Shut up.”

Groaning, Quackity went about cleaning up their little home. “I’m the most useless, huh. Motherfucker doesn’t even clean his shit up.”

God, he hated his life at the moment. Couldn’t he go back to L’Manburg or something?

No, he couldn’t. Wilbur was a dictator; he wasn’t going to let anyone have a say if Quackity hadn’t caught him. They had to get rid of him. L’Manburg had to be freed.

* * *

Could Schlatt do anything for himself?

If he wasn’t complaining or throwing insults then he was drinking or passed out, stinking of alcohol. It was disgusting. How much vomit had Quackity cleared up now? A shit ton, but he wasn’t exactly counting because why would he, that was disgusting.

Was this the right choice?

Of course it wasn’t, what was he thinking? Schlatt was just as unstable as Wilbur, probably more, but no one was going to overthrow him, were they? They actually liked him. But not Quackity, never him. Because he saw what that sad excuse of a president was actually doing.

Quite honestly, he could fuck off for all Quackity cared.

But that didn’t mean that he wished he’d just stayed in L’Manburg. It had to be better than this shithole they had found themselves in. It also didn’t help that he spent most of his time cleaning it up or adding to it.

Home sounded great, as he wearily sat himself on some stone. Until he realised, he didn’t have one.

* * *

Apparently, a nether trip was in order. Or, he had to go because Schlatt was drunk again but he said that netherite was a must have. So, who had to go and get it?

The only sober one in the ravine.

If the scorching heat on the back of his neck was not enough to irritate him, then the constant dodging of fireballs was enough to make him almost scream. Why couldn’t his ‘friend’ do something for himself?

Growing bored, he eventually began to hum quietly under his breath. It was all he could do to distract from the discomfort of being surrounded by pools of lava. What did he need again? Right, netherite, maybe some more wood or something.

Hours bled into one another. How long had he been there? He didn’t know.

Being in the nether was exhausting. The heat definitely didn’t help it. Maybe he needed a break. It sounded so appealing.

Pausing for a second to eat some of the bread he had packed. But with no echoing sounds of his own pickaxe, it meant he could hear everything. And there was a set of footsteps that was heavy.

Then a shrieking laugh came from outside his small cave.

Tommy?

“Big Q! It’s been a while, ain’t it?”

The Vice President was just as tall as he always had been, but he seemed thinner and more exhausted. Underneath his eyes there was a blackened space, like he’d been punched. But he hadn’t, because it matched the tired smile and droopiness of his eyelids. When had he actually had a good night’s sleep?

“Hey? If you’re gonna stare, take a picture.”

Unfortunately, his boldness hadn’t changed. Tommy was just as loud as he always had been, maybe even louder. Something told him that he had learnt to be noisier for whatever reason. Probably to do with Wilbur.

How had he managed to beat down this bright kid into… this?

“Hey Tommy.”

A long time ago he would’ve offered more. But now he found he didn’t care. Poor kid, yes, but he had Schlatt now, and he was always going on about how anyone who didn’t join them wasn’t on their side. And he was inclined to agree. Plus, this was Wilbur’s VP. His right hand man.

This kid was the man’s brother for crying out loud! If Wilbur trusted anyone, Tommy was it.

Wait.

Wait…

That was a good point.

Wilbur was notoriously trusting of anyone and everyone, but no one could match how much faith the man put into his little brother. The best way to bring the Soot Administration down was through the weak link, as Schlatt would say.

“How’s things in L’Manburg?”

This could work.

* * *

Now that Quackity had shared his idea with Schlatt, he was drinking much less, like he finally had a reason to do something other than wasting away in his room. Which, when he walked past it the other day, actually smelt okay for the first time ever.

Wow, who would’ve thought it? Certainly not Quackity, but then the bar was on the floor. Standards had slipped. Well, they’d more belly flopped, but that wasn’t the point.

Cleaning was the bare minimum and Schlatt was finally doing that. He was also doing a lot more. Since he had spoken to him, he had been drawing up plans and mining a lot more. And he was much more secretive, turning away from him whenever Quackity entered the room. It was even worse with his communicator, he never left it lying about and banned anyone from touching it.

Something was definitely going on, but Quackity didn’t care as long as Schlatt actually did his chores. But seeing Dream waltz into their little ravine home was really jarring. With his netherite axe sharpened and shimmering with purple enchantments, he stepped from the shadows and lowered his hood. The porcelain mask, stained with a dark red in the corner and a crack underneath his eye, shined under the lantern light.

“How you doing Quackity?”

Frowning, Quackity turned away. “Like I’d tell you.”

Tilting his head, Dream scoffed. “Schlatt said you’d be nicer. Seems he was wrong.”

Well, Schlatt didn’t know him all that well. Mainly because they hardly talked aside from Quackity nagging him or getting insulted. “Why are you here?”

“Business, duck.”

Brushing past, Dream walked to the back and called out. “President Schlatt!”

“Dream! How lovely to see you here.”

Why was Schlatt being so welcoming? Dream hadn’t dropped his axe and his stance still seemed defensive like he was expecting some sort of attack. What was he waiting for?

“How are you, Mr President?”

And that was weird. The whole point of them being there was because they hadn’t won, had no one informed Dream? Surely Tommy or Wilbur or someone would have been dragging it out, bragging about their triumph over them. Something about how they’d managed to overcome their schemes and still taken the election.

Anger rose in him at the thought.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Schlatt’s gaze on him. “Wonderful, great now there’s a plan.”

With that, the two walked away from the main cave and into a side room. Something strange was happening. That, Quackity knew.

* * *

The night was quiet. Silent and still, really.

Schlatt came out to eat, which was a rarity, and Quackity knew something was going to happen. Or it already had and he was about to find out. It didn’t matter, but all that did was that there was going to be a conversation he had to have.

They ate in silence. Until Schlatt was close to finishing and he dropped his bowl on his knees. “Quackity?”

“Schlatt.”

More silence.

“Why did you come here?”

Now that was surprising. It had been the two of them for weeks, just them festering in this damp ravine with Dream’s occasional visit. Surely the time for twenty-one questions was ages ago, but Quackity didn’t mind games all too much.

Throwing a stick at the fire, he debated what to say.

Originally, he went because he believed Wilbur incapable of leading. The man was sly, willingly having an election under the premise of democracy when it was more a dictatorship. Hidden under his mask of peace and politics was someone unhinged, desperate for power and freedom. After all, only people drunk on their own hubris would make a country in a place that was already loosely ruled over.

But now? Part of him sung at the thought of having the power the president had. If he just had the election under his belt, he could make L’Manburg the best it could be. Elevate it beyond the SMP, make it better. Wilbur didn’t know what progress was, he was stuck in the past that had ended with an arrow and the trading of some discs. But Schlatt understood the call for more.

“Maybe I believe in you.”

Yes, he was infuriating. Drunk all the time and lazy, but he had what Wilbur hadn’t. The future in his eyes.

“You shouldn’t.”

He laughed, tossing more wood into the fire. “I know. Eat your stew.”

Only the sound of Schlatt eating the last of his food could be heard. It echoed around the walls. “How do you feel about going into L’Manburg again?” he asked again after a long while.

Clearly, they were playing twenty-one questions.

“You’re exiled, dumbass.”

“Not me, you. Dumbass.”

Oh. Oh, yeah, that’d make so much more sense.

But, why?

“You got an idea?”

From his spot, Schlatt perked up and a wicked smile crossed his face. It was strangely reminiscent of Wilbur. They were different, though. Entirely.

“I say, let’s get them from the inside.”

* * *

God, Wilbur was irritating.

When he’d come back to L’Manburg, he had given all his valuables to Schlatt and crafted some tacky looking armour and shoddy tools. It might not fool Tommy, but his creeper story was hopefully going to sate their curiosity.

But it wasn’t needed. As soon as he turned his feigned weary eyes to Wilbur, he lit up with a smirk. In his mind, he had won. The only person to oppose him other than Schlatt had come crawling back, tail between his legs.

Ha. As if. He’d rather die than bow down to him.

For this to work, he had to look scared. “Please, Wilbur, I’ve got nothing.”

“Then swear your loyalty. Right here, right now.” The bastard stood a little taller, tilting his chin up even more. “Can’t have any traitors, can we?”

Did he know? No, he couldn’t. Their plans were a safely guarded secret, Schlatt hadn’t even told Dream about it, but he would work it out on his own. The man was smart, among other things.

“I swear my loyalties lie with you. To L’Manburg!”

Was it worth adding more?

“May it never fall.”

Yes. Hopefully they didn’t realise how out of character that was for him. But then again, Tommy was the only one who sort of knew him and he was looking at him in pity.

Pity? Man, he was either really oblivious or overlooking everything. Although, he couldn’t blame him that much. Poor kid looked tired beyond belief, like he hadn’t slept in months. And he probably hadn’t.

That reminded him of what he had to do.

“Well then, welcome to our home.”

It was subtle but the small amount of emphasis on ‘our’ had Quackity holding back a glare. “Thanks.”

He had little time to dwell on it, though, because Tommy was leading him away, talking his ear off about some sort of decoration. The Vice President also mentioned something about a farm he was building, which he was still working on.

* * *

Christmas was uneventful for the most part. Boring at worst, somewhat enjoyable at best.

At the ravine, Schlatt set up a small tree in the corner, but he said that he couldn’t care less about the holiday. There was a lone bee garment, and he was quiet for a very long time after that. Every time Quackity tried to find out what was making him act so strange, he’d get shouted at. He stopped after a glass came hurling his way.

In L’Manburg, the festivities were spared no expense. Whilst Tommy and Tubbo bumbled their way through decorating the tree, Eret and Niki took over hanging lights and sticking up tinsel. It left him with Fundy, who seemed to think there was some fancy way to set up reindeers that glowed in the dark. There wasn’t, and he wasted so much time when they could’ve just plugged it in.

But he seemed to notice that Fundy was way too eager to please his father. Maybe there was a shining of fear whenever him and Wilbur spoke, but he did everything that was asked of him and more. Didn’t he know? Wilbur preferred Tommy, for whatever reason.

And the exchanging of presents was even worse. People had gotten him stuff, like Niki, who given him some yule log and Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy all chimed together to make him a netherite pickaxe. Whilst greatly appreciated, he didn’t want to get attached to any of them, it made everything so much harder.

His pickaxe was given straight to Schlatt, who passed him a messily packaged present. Unwrapping it, he saw a flint and steel laying in his hands.

“You know what to do,” was all he got from Schlatt as he walked past, patting his back.

And he hated that he did.

* * *

Ash floated in the air, falling gracefully down like a feather, placing itself on the floor in front of him. How peaceful it was when everything was burning. Smoke blew away from him, thick and black.

The biggest flame, a blend of orange, red and yellow, rose into the air and the straw was consumed. Burning. Staring back at him was a strawman, with a now charred sign that used to read Technoblade. Why Tommy had named it that was beyond him.

The farm land was also being destroyed by the animals he had led there. Sheep and cows alike ate at the crops and the chickens were running about, trampling the soil beneath them.

He reached for the salt and began pouring it.

* * *

L’Manburg was becoming a chore. Quackity could hardly look at Tommy anymore without the thick smoke that was there that night surrounding him. It didn’t help that the kid hadn’t left his house for days after that.

The wanted posters scattered around the place taunted him, daring him to do something. Daring him to turn himself in.

No, he still had work to do. It was what him and Schlatt had agreed, after all.

A ping from his communicator had him looking down at it, skimming the words before he took it in. What?

Technoblade has joined the game.

Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alea iacta est translates to the die is cast.
> 
> the last of my pre-written chapters. i upload when i upload lol.


	5. aut vincere aut mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade enters the SMP and finds there's quite a few problems.

The SMP was ugly. Some parts were actually kind of pretty, the area surrounding it wasn’t too bad. There were a few cosy-looking, well-built houses but coming across L’Manburg, the black wall stood out like a sore thumb. Seriously, what was Wilbur thinking? That thing looked like it could hardly keep out some zombies, never mind an army.

Carl was growing tired, but it was almost midday and only another twenty minutes before he would be in the middle of town. So, he patted his poor horse. “Only a bit longer.”

As he drew closer, he could see a crowd of people. A few people he hadn’t seen before: someone in a crown, some kid in a bandana, a man with goggles and a hybrid in a beanie. Everyone else, he recognised. Aw, had they really gathered around for him?

_Honoured._

_Fuckin rail them._

_Kill ‘em!_

_Where’s Tommy?_

_TommyInnit?_

At the head was Wilbur, standing tall and waiting for him. It hadn’t been long since he’d seen him, maybe a few years or so, but he had changed. The man in front of him had hardened edges and a sharper attitude rather than the softness and roundness that he once had. It was what had happened to him. It was what war did.

“Technoblade,” he said, “and to what do we owe this pleasure?”

Huh? This new Wilbur also didn’t wait for anyone.

“I came to help.”

Yeah, he came to help Tommy and do something about Wilbur, but he couldn’t exactly mention that to someone who didn’t seem happy to see him. Or at all really. He had a reputation to upkeep.

_Blood for the Blood God!_

Yes, Chat. That one.

“We’re a peaceful nation, Techno, we don’t need your expertise,” Wilbur snarled.

Okay, ouch. Did his own brother really believe his only skills were in fighting? Had he really not read any of the letters Techno had made sure to send him? And he thought Tommy was bad, but at least he actually responded.

Speaking of. His little brother seemed exhausted. There was a hint of a glimmer in his eyes, a spark of that once raging bonfire as he stared at him. But he was so different to what he was. More tired, the tips of his lips only barely tilted up and he slumped forward, like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Don’t worry little Atlas, he was there now.

Which meant he had to stay on every one’s good sides. And he had to prove himself useful to people. God, he hated this. “Lucky for you, I don’t have plans to stay.”

Wilbur lit up like a Christmas light, smirking.

“Grea—”

“Instead, I thought I’d stay just outside. No government to tie me down there, eh Wilbur?”

A dig so subtle that everyone would have to know him beyond just a casual conversation. So only two people standing within the group, his brothers, understood it. And Tommy’s eyes widened, shaking his head.

Why? Wasn’t this what Tommy wanted?

His other younger brother though, held a furious tornado of rage in his eyes. All hellfire and ire. Maybe he felt threatened, how was Techno to know? He may have had voices in his head, but he couldn’t read other people’s minds.

_Is Wilby mad?_

_Wilbur soft boi no longer?_

_Blood for the Blood God._

_Blood for the Blood God._

_E._

_OOOOh, Wilbur’s salty._

Shut up Chat. He was busy.

Snarling, Wilbur tilted his chin up higher. “Fine,” he spat, “stay, it’s not my SMP.”

Yeah, that was true. Glad he knew his place.

_Techno angry?_

_POG, fight ‘em._

_Spill their blood!_

_Blood for the Blood God._

No, no Chat. That just came out wrong. Wilbur needed to get a grip on himself, he wasn’t the one in charge. Well, technically he was, but it was the _Dream_ SMP. Did his brother think he had any power when that green blob was at the top of the food chain?

He was probably being played like a fiddle.

_Poor little Icarus._

_Icarus?_

_Myth time._

_MYTH TIME._

_Myths?_

_Percy Jackson, anyone?_

Oh, Chat, don’t mention that. Please.

The crowd around watched him with a quiet curiosity. One, the duck, watched him with a more violent inquisitiveness, like a serpent waiting for the moment to strike its prey. Perhaps he had forgotten who he was. Techno was the hunter, not the hunted.

The duck felt the heat of his gaze and darted his eyes about the place, trying to look inconspicuous. Heh, amateur.

“Hey, Tommy, why don’t you help me get my stuff settled somewhere.”

It was an out, an invitation to have a deep conversation of what Tommy actually needed. Away from prying ears and eyes, away from Wilbur, away from his duties. He could just be that annoying loud kid again, just for a second.

Looking to Wilbur for approval, Tommy nodded. “S—”

Wilbur shook his head. Techno had to step in.

“Well, we lead the way, then,” Techno said, gesturing towards the town.

There was no getting out of his persistence. Their family was stubborn to a fault. Every member knew that too well. So, Wilbur wouldn’t back out, but neither would Techno. A stalemate. It was down to Tommy. Upset his president, or escape for a few hours.

Luckily, he still held his rebellious fire.

“Well, follow me then, Blade.”

That was the TommyInnit he knew. All raging bonfire with billowing black smoke.

And when Tommy went waltzing past him, he turned and followed, now at a sounder mind.

_POG._

_Take that Wilbur!_

_Yeah, get railed!_

_HAHAHA, WE’RE THE FAVOURITE._

Or, at the soundest mind that can be with Chat in his head.

* * *

There was a tundra biome outside L’Manburg. When the pair of them had stumbled upon it, there was a thick blanket of crisp, white snow and new layers of cold snowflakes floated gently down from the darkening sky, now a blended pink and orange with golden clouds, and landing on the ground. It crunched underneath his feet as he walked across it.

Tommy marched on ahead. “How’d you like the cold, Techno?”

Well, it didn’t bother him too much. Felt like home after the Antarctic Empire.

_Antarctic Empire? We doing it lads?_

_We need Phil for that dumbass._

_Eh, we can do with Tommy, they’re basically the same thing._

_Excuse you? You dare to insult Philza Minecraft?_

God Chat, stop. The constant commentary wasn’t needed.

“Well?” Tommy asked.

Tommy had stopped and was staring back at him expectantly. Interestingly, he had perked up a lot. “I think Antarctic Empire two point oh is in order.”

“Ha! I’ll have to fight you again, can’t let the name of Business Bay down!”

Ah yes, the petty drama the two had started to have something interesting to do. It was funny, the things they would do for entertainment were by no means ‘common’, but it worked for them. Conquering was a favourite past time.

Maybe that was why he hated governments so much. Huh, food for thought.

“Heh, maybe you’ll fight for L’Manburg this time.”

It was meant to be a joke but Tommy grew very quiet and turned back around, trudging on. “Yeah, guess I will.”

There was a nerve right there, and later Techno would have to press it, but for now, it was best to leave it. For now, Tommy was scared to talk about it in the letters and it hadn’t been long since the last one had arrived, so he assumed the same was true.

Trekking through the snow was hard. His cloak dragged against the ground, making the bottom wet and heavy and it was hard when all you could notice was the extra weight. Carl wasn’t happy either, his neighs of discontent a constant sort of noise. Even Tommy was shivering, but he fought valiantly and kept up his boldness and shrieking.

The sight of a village, a warm yellow glow coming from the houses, was a welcomed reprieve. “Salvation!” Tommy cried, running over and laughing loudly. “Warmth! Finally!”

_ChildInnit._

_Look at the child._

_FIRE. AHHH._

_Fire = warmth, warmth = no more wet cloak._

_Yes, thank you for explaining the obvious._

No complaints from him at that. Chat spoke the truth.

“Hey, Tommy, slow down, you’ll trip.”

Right on cue, Tommy slipped, flying face first into some ice. Groaning, he lay there until he jumped up. “Cold, cold, cold, so fucking cold.”

For the first time in a while, Techno burst into laughter. And Tommy did too.

* * *

Thankfully, the villagers were kind enough to let them stay, even setting up a fire for them to sit at and rub their hands over. A hot mushroom stew later and they were asking why they had journeyed into the taiga. “Not many people are as brave as you boys,” one had laughed.

“’Cause we ain’t no pussies.” Tommy had crossed his arms and huffed, glaring at the cackling flame like it had personally insulted him. A few mutters about his language and a pat on his back had him coming back to the conversation. “I’m trying to find a place for my brother to live.”

One of the village elders turned to Techno. “Try that new upcoming country. Manberg was it, love?”

Before the woman sat beside him could answer, Tommy jumped in, “L’Manburg, dickhead. No Americanising it.”

“My mistake, son.” There was a pause. “Why, do you come from there?”

And Tommy slumped back down. “No, I grew up away from here. I just… started the country.”

“President Soot?” Everyone’s eyes widened, but no one could match how large Tommy’s became. He quickly shook his hands.

“No, no! Vice President TommyInnit!” he exclaimed, and then meekly tacked on a, “At your service.”

Curiously, he seemed terrified at the thought of being mistaken for Wilbur. Only a year ago, he would have been overjoyed. The kid always looked up to him, it had always been that way and Techno had thought it would always stay that way. Apparently not.

“Oh, Mr Vice President! Do you need somewhere to stay for the night? You and your brother are most welcome,” a smaller, older-looking woman cried, quickly adding more sticks to the fire.

Tommy seemed spooked and nodded slowly, avoiding everyone’s stares and rubbing his hands together. “If it’s not too much of a problem.”

Another villager piped up, a taller bear-looking man. “No problem there, sir!”

Travelling with L’Manburg’s Vice President had its perks. Good to know.

_Hah, Tommy is more special than you._

_So, you’re telling me, we win the potato war, win so many tournaments it’s insane, win in a fight against Dream and all we needed to do was start a country to get special treatment?_

_Yes. We are._

_Seems legit._

_THIS IS RIGGED._

_Hah, nerds._

Yes it was unfair, Chat, but that was how the world worked. God, he sounded old… or like Phil.

_Technodad?_

_Fatherblade?_

Oh, he regretted that one.

“Hey Techno, maybe you could set up base near here. Village to trade with, a lot of trees for wood, there’s even a well.” Snapping out of his thoughts, Techno hummed at Tommy’s suggestion. It made sense and was pretty logical too. That was a rarity from his little brother.

Ruffling his hair, Techno sighed. “Nothing for certain, but you make a good case. When did you get so smart?”

“Oi, dickhead! I was always smart, you’re the fucking dumb one. Look at me, I’m Technoblade and I only eat fucking potatoes!”

They pointedly ignored people telling him to mind the language.

* * *

Weeks passed. Tommy came back and forth, more so after the nether portal was set up. Every time he showed up, he brought news of L’Manburg with him, and even with a trade deal for the village. That day, Techno was given a whole week of free lodging for ‘convincing’ his brother to sign an agreemet.

_Free bed._

_POG, Tommy is so useful._

_Are we using our brother?_

Chat very promptly shut up after that. They didn’t come back until the next day.

His brother’s idea seemed much better now that he had stayed there for a while. The villagers were generous with good, cheap trades, and he knew if he needed something desperately then they could help. Plus, the voices liked the idea of an Antarctic Empire re-run.

They cried for Phil, but Techno gave them a firm no. A rarity. His pseudo father was busy exploring and building s _omething_ (he didn’t actually know; Phil’s letters were scarce and vague). Besides, he could run an empire himself.

And when Techno asked if he wanted to help gather materials for his new house, Tommy was eager for a new project. Anything to do. Poor kid seemed to think more work was better than the paperwork.

One of those days, they were chopping at logs and Techno paused. “Tommy, why do you put up with it?”

“What?” Tommy asked, a sharp edge to his voice.

“You hate the work at L’Manburg, right? Couldn’t you just say no?”

To him, it seemed logical. Surely if Tommy didn’t like it then he could just not do it. That was what he had done as a kid, even if he was going to get into trouble for not doing it. Chores were a nightmare as he downright refused to do them unless he got something out of it. Phil had joked that he was raising a little businessman, Wilbur thought he was just a little gremlin, Techno just found it hilarious.

But that was many years ago, they had all changed. Tommy froze at the suggestion and quickly shook his head, vigorous movement from left to right. “No.”

Cold, firm, low. So unlike him, so reminiscent of Wilbur. Scarily so.

“I can’t, not now. Besides, it’s fun right now, we got plenty of stuff to be doing, trade deals y’know?”

Man could he backtrack.

“Tommy—”

Cutting him of, Tommy dropped the axe. “Ha, now that I think about it, Wilbur asked me to be home earlier today. I should get going.”

There was nothing Techno could do as his little brother rushed about, collecting his own items, rambling on about getting home. It was strangely nostalgic, reminding him of the Tommy that was about four feet tall and run about trying to get ready for a great adventure outside. Just without the wanderlust shimmering in his eyes, now holding a cold fear.

“Bye Techno!” And he darted out of the woods and made a beeline for the portal.

What the hell?

_It’s Wilbur, it’s always Wilbur._

_Blood for the Blood God._

_Protect the child._

_WHO WE BEATING UP TODAY BOYS?_

Hm. Perhaps he would have to go back to L’Manburg soon. Tommy constantly coming to visit him wasn’t fair. But it would have to wait until after he had set up his house. Besides, he couldn’t burn the country to the ground, it was his brothers’ and he would never do anything to hurt them. Or let anyone hurt them.

And someone had clearly done something to the youngest of their little family and that wasn’t a thing he could just let go. Chat wanted blood.

_YES WE DO._

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD._

_SPILL THEIR BLOOD._

And blood was what the Chat would get.

* * *

The house was under construction. The foundations were down and he had begun to dig underneath it, mining out a basement. Tommy was all too happy to help.

Maybe that should’ve ticked him off in hindsight because the Tommy he knew hated any work with a passion. Wasn’t that what he had spent most of his letters ranting about? Still, it might’ve been strange but it was down to his brother to tell him.

_Respect boundaries._

_If he doesn’t ever talk?_

_Well, you’re not going to force him, dumbass._

_Yeah! Respect!_

Chat had come to an agreement, so he never pressed it. But it became worrying as days went on and the house took shape, with its wood beams and the beginning of some walls. The kid worked day in and day out until Techno was almost certain he could do nothing and the progress would speed up.

Right now, Tommy needed to go back to L’Manburg and work there. That was what he was suited for and working to build a house in a lesser snowstorm was taking his toll on him. More so physically.

For several days he had been getting progressively worse. Every day, the air filled with more coughs and wheezing and the infrequent breaks they had taken at first grew numerous as Tommy couldn’t go on for too long.

Honestly, it was concerning, but Techno trusted Tommy to look after him. He had to have some self-preservation, right?

Ha, wrong.

“Tommy, maybe you should take a break?” Techno had suggested when Tommy looked like a corpse walking and swaying side to side. His face was a white, ghostly pale, and he was shivering, but his hands were sweaty.

“’M ‘kay,” Tommy had slurred, “I c’n do it.”

The axe dropped from his hand and his weak legs gave up underneath him. Techno raced to catch him as the voices flared up in a frenzied panic, a whirlwind of shrieks and screams.

_TOMMY._

_NO._

_SICKINNIT._

_WELL FUCK._

_AW SHIT, HERE WE GO AGAIN._

Not the time Chat, shut _up._ Christ, his brother was pushing himself too far. And now this had happened.

Tommy…

A swift arm movement and Tommy was firmly in his arms, slumped heavily against him. Storming back to the village, Techno growled out a gruff, “I need your best room.”

For some reason, people had paused around him. If he looked a bit harder, he would’ve seen the fear consuming their eyes, but he wasn’t a man on a battlefield, he was a brother. A brother terrified for the health of the kid in his arms.

The glare he shot at them got them jumping up and rushing about to prepare a room. Maybe in a different situation, he would’ve cared more. But Tommy was sick.

Tommy was sick.

God, Tommy was _sick._

_Technosupport._

_Technobro._

_We got this Teco._

Yeah. Thank you Chat.

_Teco?_

_Shut up, I skipped a few letters._

The rest, he zoned out.

The room was prepared swiftly and Techno marched past, gently placing his brother on the bed. “I need water and a cloth. And food. I’ll pay however much you need.”

Luckily for him, the small inn’s owner was a kind man, whose eyes softened in sympathy. “It’s free. I’ll call a healer.”

His eyes were trained firmly on Tommy as he watched his brother break into a long, painful sounding coughing fit. This was never his job. Wilbur was always the one to take care of him when he was like this.

If he remembered correctly, Wilbur would sing a lullaby and stroke his hair back. Now, Techno couldn’t sing, but at least he had hands.

_No shit, dumbass._

_Be quiet, he’s worried._

Sighing, he pet Tommy’s hair back, hands strangely slow and comforting for once. “Rest little Atlas, rest.”

* * *

Hours bled into days and Tommy wasn’t getting better. His cough had begun to rattle against his chest and his already pale face just grew into a snow white. Though his cheeks were a rosy red and he sweated bullets underneath the sheets.

The healers looked grave, well hidden behind smiles that were grim and serious, but their eyes told more. Dull, no hope. Tommy was as good as dead in their eyes.

But Techno knew better. Their family was made up of stubborn mules and Tommy was perhaps the worst case of them all. Nothing could bring him down. Not a stupid illness, no matter what the healers thought.

Still, he wasn’t getting better. A week into it and his fever should have broken but it still prevailed and now he was coughing stuff up and the healers’ eyes burned a hole through him whenever they were there and—

_Calm yourself._

_Deep breaths._

_PHILZA MINECRAFT._

_Stfu, Technosupport._

God, someone needed to be here. Comfort was never his strong suit and neither was taking care of someone. The only person he’d ever had to do that with was himself. Even then, Chat took care of him, reminding him that he needed to rewrap gauze and take his potions.

Now, there was a child getting sicker and sicker and he couldn’t do anything. The most he could do was read part of the myths that Tommy asked him to. Tales of Theseus, Perseus, Jason, Icarus and Prometheus filled their hours until Techno’s own voice was growing hoarse and tired.

“Tech, what about the one where the guy stole his wife?” Tommy croaked out as the day was drawing to the close.

“The Trojan War?”

“No, no, the death guy.”

_Such eloquent words, Tomathy._

_Tomathy?_

_Ah yes, death guy._

_This is your legacy Hades._

Be quiet Chat, he was going to get the story. He was sick, cut him some slack.

Flicking through the book until he found the part about Hades and Persephone, he reached for his glasses. “What made you want to read this one?”

“Dunno. ‘M scared of death. Migh’ help.”

What? Techno froze and Chat picked up with the voices again. Pain and shock, screams of anguish as they realised, he had resigned to a fate that wasn’t certain. “Tommy, don’t think like that.”

“What? I’s true,” he huffed, wheezing at the effort. “’M scared of it. I j’st want Wilby but I c’n’t get h’m so ‘m doing the next best th’ng.”

Concern washed over him and his eyebrows furrowed. Tommy wasn’t allowed to die. Not ever, not before him at least. “Go to sleep.”

The lack of protest from him was frightening, but Tommy snuggled in further under the covers, a noise of content escaping him. Sighing, Techno pulled out his communicator. Wilbur might not like him at the moment, but he would always drop anything at the mention of their little brother. He just had to hope the same sentiment still applied.

_You whispered to WilburSoot: Wilbur, Wilbur, Tommy’s sick._

_You whispered to WilburSoot: Take the nether portal._

_WilburSoot whispered to you: On my way._

Now all he had to do was wait. Wait for Wilbur to inject the depleted hope into Tommy. It hurt to feel so useless.

* * *

Wilbur arrived like a tornado, moving frantically, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. Behind him, the inn keeper called out after him. “Sir! You can’t go in there!”

Nothing could stop Wilbur as his eyes held a raging inferno of determination that felt icily cold to see. But the moment his gaze met Tommy’s, it softened considerably. A gleam of his old brother shined through and it was like Christmas had come early.

For the first time since Tommy had laid in that bed, he felt _hope._ That warm feeling he got when he had been back at home, listening to Phil whistle (and the birdsong that would follow) whilst he made breakfast, hearing Wilbur tap his fingers against the table in a rhythm he would play later, watching Tommy as slumped against his seat with his droopy eyes, until he ate something and the energy returned to him.

“Tommy! Oh, look at you,” Wilbur soothed, reaching a hand to stroke the hair from Tommy’s forehead.

He whined. “Wilby…”

“I’m here, I’m here, sh.”

Tommy relaxed considerably. A distant, bitter part of him roared at the fact that it was not Techno that his brother was finding comfort in.

The voices were quiet.

* * *

With Wilbur’s ever diligent eye, making sure Tommy took the right potions and ate what he could and singing to him, Techno’s prior position had been taken from him and the most he could get in was a couple of tales from his myth book, but even then, he would often be cut off. It was irritating and part of him regretted calling for help.

But then the logical part scolded him, reigning him in and reminding why he didn’t let his emotions cloud his mind. Any help Tommy was getting was good, anyone that could help him get better.

_Techno logic, ladies and gentlemen._

_Feelings? Kinda cringe._

_Criiinge._

_Shut up guys._

Today was an ‘ignore Chat’ day it seemed. If he could zone them out, it would depend on what happened because sometimes they got too loud and it was the only thing he could hear.

God, he hoped that didn’t happen. It was too much to deal with at the moment. And all his most reckless decisions were made when Chat’s voices were deafening and he could only hear them and their screams and chants.

_Protect Tommy, protect Tommy, protect him, help him, help him, help Tommy, he’s hurt, **protect** him._

The days following Wilbur’s arrival were long and painful. Constant wheezing and coughing were common in the room, until they needed a new cloth for what he was coughing up. Whether Techno should be glad it wasn’t blood or not, he wasn’t sure. But whenever it happened, he was up like a flash, rubbing and gently patting at Tommy’s back.

At this point, Techno was half tempted to call Phil and beg him to come. As a child, he had always gone to his pseudo father for help and he hadn’t done that in years.

Sue him, he was worried.

The fever had to break soon; he didn’t know if he could handle it if it didn’t.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Wilbur was sound asleep in the arm chair at the side of the room and Tommy was tossing and turning in the bed.

But for Techno, tonight was a sleepless night.

So, it was understandable that when Tommy woke up in the middle of the night, Techno was the one that had to rush to his side and helped him to sit up as he burst into a coughing fit. It wasn’t any easier to see his brother like this.

“Tech…”

Shushing him, Techno made him lean back against the headboard, taking a glass of water from the bedside table. “Drink.”

The fever had to break, it just had to. He had to get better soon, otherwise he wouldn’t at all. How could he face Phil if that happened?

How could he even look at his family again after that? It was his fault, he should’ve realised sooner, given Tommy more coats and furs, made sure he had breaks more.

_No, it’s Wilbur._

_Wilbur’s fault._

_Tommy wouldn’t be so desperate to be with you if Wilbur was good._

_Slit Wilbur’s throat._

_Blood for the Blood God._

_Blood for the Blood God!_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!1!!_

No, no this was on him and only him. Shut up, Chat. Be quiet. Stop it.

“Tech, c’n… c’n you sing f’r me?” Tommy asked, glancing at Wilbur, “I d’n’t want to wake Wil.”

Techno faltered. “I can’t sing.”

But when Tommy wanted something, he was going to get it. The kid was stubborn and stupidly determined, so he made for a great worker but a terrible, terrible little brother because he somehow managed to get Techno to do anything for him.

Just like when they were kids. Whenever Tommy wanted the cookie jar on the top shelf or when he wanted to come on an adventure to a cave, he would badger Techno for it.

And Tommy knew how to get his way very well. Pulling out the pout and sad eyes, he turned to Techno and whined. “Please?”

“ _Fine._ ”

Chat awed but he ignored it and racked his brain for a song. What was the one that Wilbur always sang? Maybe he could remember the L’Manburg national anthem or something.

Whatever, just something to cheer up Tommy.

* * *

The fever broke that night.

* * *

Weeks passed. After the fever was gone, the fatigue left swiftly and he seemed on the road to recovery. The healers were happy with the prospects and decided to see if they could get some healing potions into Tommy’s system after it.

Techno disagreed and told Tommy as much. “You only take these when most of your symptoms are gone, you understand? Until then, you should use only regen, because it does it slowly.”

Tommy had laughed. “Sounds about right, ey Wil?”

“I’m sure the healers know what they’re doing,” Wilbur had reasoned, “they wouldn’t put Tommy in danger.”

That idea was shot down by a scoff from Techno. “I’ve had an instant healing when I was healing from a sickness and I got worse. Plus, you’ve never read a medical book, they don’t advise it unless it’s just some sort of cold.”

The glare Wilbur shot him was deadly and drowning in hot fury, like he didn’t like his idea being shut down. Maybe he should’ve been kinder about it, but it was such a stupid idea. No way in hell was he letting Tommy take a healing potion. They’d stick with the regen. Whether Wilbur wanted it or not.

And it seemed like the right call because Tommy’s chest pains had stopped and he stopped coughing up stuff. Among the feeling of relief, Techno also felt grateful that he didn’t have to keep washing the phlegm out of the cloth.

Thank God he was okay.

* * *

As Tommy’s coughs got better, Wilbur became antsier, often spending his time fidgeting in his seat. His conversations were full of plans for L’Manburg and that power-hungry gleam came back and Techno almost kicked him out.

Chat was angry, calling for anarchy and the destruction of the country but he couldn’t give in. This was his brothers’ life work, all of the effort that Tommy and Wilbur would be wasted if he brought it to the ground. He couldn’t do that to them.

So, he waited until Wilbur stood up and glanced at the door one day. “I’ve been here too long. L’Mnaburg needs me.”

_Yeah, fuck off._

_Go back loverboyyyyy._

_Your L’Manburg awaits, dickhead._

_ICARUS FLY AWAY MOTHERFUCKER._

Technoblade shrugged, glancing at Tommy’s sleeping form. “Okay.”

Without him, hopefully Techno could help Tommy get better and get him to take a break or something. Wilbur had helped with getting him physically well, but now he had to get him mentally well.

And anyone who wronged him or Tommy would have to face the vengeance of the Blood God. For hell hath no fury like a Technoblade scorned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aut vincere aut mori translates to either conquer or die.
> 
> i'd say i have a reason i'm late but i don't. it took a while to finish and then i again left my laptop downstairs. can i just say, techno is a godsend. i don't have to change my writing style to fit him at all lol.
> 
> not accurate depictions of pneumonia so do not take medical advice from me. do not do what i said, which was fictional and adapted for a irl minecraft scenario anyway. seriously, stay safe out there.
> 
> as a side note, 5k almost killed me. never again. but probably again, i never stick to what i say. 13 pages. 13 pAGES OF THIS. chat is also my attempt at humour.


	6. oderint dum metuant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur has daddy issues.

The arrival of Technoblade threw a spanner in the works. No one in L’Manburg would dare to question him, but his older brother would. He always had and he _always_ got away with it. Probably because the prodigal son was allowed to do anything he wanted.

The warrior. The _favourite._

Their father had little time for anything other than Techno’s training and making sure he was cared for. All for nothing, _Dad._

The favourite was a nutjob, claiming to hear voices and muttering out loud to non-existent people, carrying the scent of death and chaos wherever he went. His sword was forged in blood, his crowned reflected the terrified eyes of his victims.

Why was Techno the favourite when Wilbur was peaceful and a natural-born leader, crushing all his adversaries with politics rather than the tip of his blade. Couldn’t Phil see? It was him who ran a country, him who had raised a son and his little brother at the same time.

What had his older ‘brother’ ever done for their family? What had his ‘ _father_ ’ ever done for their family? He raised them; he had done _everything._

And yet, when Tommy looked at Techno, it was with the admiration and love that he had shown Wilbur once upon a time. Even ill and bed-ridden, constantly looking for his comfort, Tommy tried to involve that _man_ in every conversation.

So, of course, when Tommy was well enough, he hightailed it out there. He clearly wasn’t wanted. Besides, no one was listening to his plans for L’Manburg and he _needed_ opinions but it seemed he would get nothing from them.

Besides, he needed to deal with Quackity.

Ha, Quackity. With him also under L’Manburg’s thumb, it eliminated another enemy that would dare to betray him. Not that he actually trusted the duck, he would probably do anything to overthrow him or work with Schlatt.

But Quackity was scared of him, his eyes told all. The disdain, smouldering and slowly growing into a flame, was clear but it held a whirlpool of other emotions. But fear was always there.

Good. _Oderint dum metuant._

Caligula knew what it was to lead and who cared if he took some tips from it. Certainly not him.

“Wilbur!”

He was brought from his thoughts at the gruff voice of his older brother. Techno was storming straight to him. “Are you leaving?”

Was that all he cared about? Not his country, his friends. Just them and their fake family. When was he going to get it? They were not working together. Wilbur was only there for Tommy, his _only_ proper brother.

“Not yet,” he replied, looking at his nails. Underneath them was a heap of dirt. It was so different to what he was used to; he was neat and usually hygienic but for Tommy he could put up with it. But if he was in L’Manburg, it would never had happened.

Maybe he was angry at the break in his perfect routine, sue him.

“Well, when will you, huh?” Techno argued, voice low. “I can see it, Tommy can see it.”

“Tommy’s delirious out of his mind.” Nobody would care if his fury at Techno for letting this little brother get sick was obvious. So, why should he? “Doubt he knows what the fuck’s going on.”

Techno scoffed, mocking and angry. If he thought he was terrifying, Wilbur would teach him what fear was.

“Do you even care?”

Care? _Care?_ Well, Wilbur couldn’t let him get away with that. Whipping around, his face scrunched up. “You dare to lecture _me_ about care?”

Stalking forward, he viciously poked his finger at Techno, who didn’t even flinch. “ _You,_ the favourite, the warrior, the _perfect son,_ talk to _me_ about care? Where were you the hundreds of times Tommy was sick? Where were you when Tommy broke his arm, or when he killed his first mob, or did his first trade?”

“Did you teach him to cook? To sing, to speak, to _walk?_ ”

“Wilbur?”

“No! Tell me Technoblade! Where were you when Tommy spoke his first words? You were nice enough to never tell Phil that he was never ‘Dad’, no matter what everyone always thought.”

_“Da!”_

_An eight-year-old didn’t know how to deal with that. He wasn’t Dad, he wasn’t._

_But then again, where was Dad?_

“And if you’re doing this to spite me, to get me to say thanks for never uttering a word to Phil then _thanks!_ Is that what you wanted?”

_“Dad, are we going home yet?”_

_No teenager should ever be called Dad by their brother, but Wilbur was too tired to correct him. Gently taking a hold of Tommy’s arm, he stood._

_“Sure, gremlin.”_

“But if you’re here to finally be a brother, I won’t let you. He deserves someone who cares and you clearly don’t. So, leave Technoblade, don’t come back.”

_“Dad, look!”_

_And Wilbur shifted his very own son in his arms, watching as Tommy managed to hit the target with one of his arrows._

_“Well done, Tommy!”_

“And don’t steal my place. Don’t take it. I don’t care if you’re the best warrior out there, I don’t care how much power you hold in the eyes of others. You take my brother away from me and I will _burn_ you.”

That was a promise, an oath. Techno may have been their brother but he would never take his spot as the main protector. The man Tommy went to for comfort and love, when his nightmares became too much or when he just needed some affection.

And thank God they were different. A sick sense of triumph flowed through him as he thought of the nights in L’Manburg when Tommy was too tired and called out for him.

_“Dad.”_

_It had happened so fast and Wilbur felt ten again, felt ten feet tall because his younger brother wanted him. And if he went to him, ignoring his own son’s calls for, “Wilbur!”_

_Well… that didn’t matter._

And Wilbur stormed past him. “You stay away from him Techno, and from L’Manburg. _Don’t_ force my hand.”

Oh, how he wished that would be enough. It wouldn’t be, because his brother was a stubborn mule, much like the rest of their _family_. So, Wilbur would have to take matters into his own hands if it continued. If he could exile Schlatt, his oldest friend, then he could extend the courtesy to his brother.

Tommy was his. His brother to look after, to care for, to love. And if Techno had something to say about it, well, no one would listen to him.

***

With Tommy out of commission, Tubbo had taken up doing the Vice President work. Only problem was, as Wilbur had been gone for over a month, no one had told him how to write. And man, did the kid ramble. His paperwork, his overviews and his reports were littered with run on sentences and useless information.

In other words, it had gone to shit while he was gone. And don’t get him started on what Fundy had done. The kid had gone outside the walls, patrolling and going on construction sites that Wilbur had vetoed. Honestly, did he even have any self-preservation?

Christ, it didn’t matter, he just had to get his own work done. Fix all their mistakes and sort out something with Quackity. What to do with him?

Maybe a spy? No, he couldn’t be trusted with that. Or, make him build the walls. Whenever he passed them, Quackity always glared at them like they were a stain on a canvas. Wouldn’t it be so funny if he had to expand them, add to the ‘eye sore’.

Now that was an idea.

And speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Quackity walked past with a scolding glare and Wilbur decided to pull him aside, pulling his best smile. It was supposed to put him at ease but he could feel how strained it was. But he wasn’t trying to make friends, he had a country to run.

“Quackity, my friend, how are you?”

A long time ago, maybe he would’ve enjoyed talking to him, but now, now he knew that this duck was hiding something. But he had no hope of learning what it was if Quackity didn’t trust him. And a part of him, a very suppressed part of him knew that he was letting the voices get to him.

He had always been good at ignoring them, better than Techno. In fact, he was so good at it, Phil hadn’t even picked up on his voices. Not that he would’ve noticed anyway, he had tunnel vision when it came to his kids, he clearly only cared about Technoblade.

What was so great about him anyway?

It didn’t matter, he didn’t care. He wasn’t listening to the voices, even if they had strangely taken on a nicer tone.

“Wilbur!” Quackity exclaimed, hesitating before placing an arm around Wilbur’s shoulder. It took a lot for him to not brush it off. “I’m good, I’m good, what are you doing?”

“Just thinking, now that you’re in L’Manburg, we need to get you doing some work,” he explained, pitching his voice up a bit. If Quackity thought he was excited or friendly, then he could lower his guard. Surely. “So, I was thinking about expanding the wall, and what better person to get to do it than you.”

That got Quackity ducking away from him, frowning and scrunching his face up. “What?”

“You’re a man of progress, right? What better way than to get you involved in L’Manburg’s workings than to progress the wall!”

Well, at least his bluffing skill was still up to scratch. That was good to know, it would come into use later. Probably with Tommy, but he wasn’t going to think about that.

But it put Quackity at ease and he relaxed, face going slack. Still, his eyes skimmed Wilbur up and down. Rome wasn’t built in a day, he supposed.

“Fine,” Quackity said, nodding, “I’ll build your wall, got any plans for it?”

Smiling again, Wilbur nodded. That he did have.

***

Weeks dragged by with no sign of Tommy coming home. It was infuriating, Techno could stick his claws into his younger brother and convince him that Wilbur was bad or evil or whatever it was that pig actually thought.

Well, he didn’t care, he just wanted—no, needed—his Vice President. If Tommy wanted to listen to their absent brother and love him more, Wilbur wouldn’t care. It was a free country; he could do whatever.

But if his hand slipped and he accidentally burnt down Techno’s village, well, it wasn’t his fault. It was just an accident.

Still, he had better things to than waiting for Tommy to come home. Like checking on Quackity’s progress on the wall, or on what Fundy was doing. Loathe as he was to admit it, he didn’t actually know what his son was doing, nor did he care that much.

There was a knock from his door and he leaned back into his chair, sighing. “Come in.”

Assuming it was Tubbo, he looked back at the paper on his desk. “I don’t know when Tommy will be back Tubbo, anything else you want to speak about?”

“You can tell him Tommy’s back.”

His head shot up and Wilbur was out of his seat. He had won, Tommy had come back to _him._ Suck on that Techno, he was the favourite brother.

“Tommy!” he exclaimed, pulling him into a headlock and ruffling his hair. Ducking underneath him, Tommy moved out of his hold, laughing.

“Piss off!”

But just as quick as the relief at seeing his brother had come, it went as Tommy collapsed into a coughing fit, bending over as he heaved for breath. Rushing over, Wilbur rubbed circles on his back, patting gently. “Breathe, there we go, breathe.”

“Yes, I know what to fucking do, thanks _Dad._ ”

A smile graced his lips as he thought about it. He had won. Techno had lost. Tommy had come back to him. To him!

And he’d be damned if he lost Tommy again. Or came close to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oderint dum metuant translates to let them hate as long as they fear. roman emperor caligula was famous for saying the phrase.
> 
> i said expect nothing from me. but in fairnness, i've been very busy. and personal stuff happened, health stuff and anxiety y'know? anyway, tommy thanks for breaking my heart. you dickhead. chapters will be slow, i'm working on a lot of wips and my life exists as well too. so. also, thanks for the kudos, i'm in awe lol.
> 
> another side note, hybrids in this story do exist. techno is a piglin and quackity is a duck but referring to them by the animal they're a hybrid of is considered derogatory.

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought i'd be writing rpf ever, but here i am. friendly reminder, this is their rp personas and not them. this will be taken down if any of the content creators express their discomfort over it, or it will be edited to remove them.
> 
> thanks for reading. hope you enjoy. i have no schedule. expect nothing from me.


End file.
